Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sawing apparatus and systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for sawing different materials, including building materials, such as bricks, walls, stone plates, wood, pipes and the like. By way of example, the sawing apparatus may be of a type including a reciprocating saw blade mounted in a housing or frame and driven by a motor, and including a supporting platform for the material to be cut.
Though the utility of the subject invention is not limited to any particular field, it may be noted that the necessity of separating or cutting materials, to reduce them in size or provide apertures or openings therein, is particularly prevalent at building or construction sites. For example, it is frequently necessary to reduce walls or bricks as to height, width and length, at corners, in window and door areas, in ceiling regions and at gables, where even angle cuts are required at times. Moreover, boards and planking often have to be cut lengthwise and transversely to specific dimensions required in concrete casting and molding work.
For lack of suitable equipment, bricks and wall stones typically have been reduced in size by means of a hammer or voids in walls were filled with stone fragments. Such prior-art methods frequently produced insulating gaps or defects, particularly in work with wall stones equipped with a temperature insulating layer, such as, for instance, shown in German Pat. No. 1 708 765. Moreover, such practices eventuated higher material costs. In particular, bricks and stones frequently became useless during an attempted size diminution and many worthless fragments resulted.
For these reasons, a saw for stone work pieces was proposed in the German Utility Model No. 77 02 782. That saw was, however, only suitable for sawing stones of small hardness or rigidity. Stones of large hardness or rigidity cannot be handled by that prior saw. Moreover, cutting with a saw adjustable in a corresponding mount is awkward and demanding in effort.
Also, that prior proposal is only conditionally suitable for cutting other materials, such as wood, for example. Long boards, for instance, cannot be cut longitudinally thereby.
Furthermore, the there proposed means for clamping stones to be cut are not sufficiently stable and capable of withstanding larger forces.
In the case of reciprocal and similar saws, saw blades generally have bits or cutting plates brazed onto a foundation body. This raises the danger that the bits or cutting plates fracture or separate from their foundation during the return stroke, especially if rough or hard substances, such as present in building materials, are being cut. For this reason, special saw blades provided with two rows of cutting plates arranged for bidirectional cutting operations have been employed. Such special blades, disadvantageously, are very complex in their manufacture, and therefore rather expensive.